


soft (and only you)

by qannibalism (wip_wizard)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, M/M, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wip_wizard/pseuds/qannibalism
Summary: I walk into your blade to feel your warmth (aka: what if will kissed hannibal in mizumono)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	soft (and only you)

Will felt the seconds pass the way stars see time, a slow and oozing crawl. It was cold like space too, heavy with the smell of blood and soaked in rain. He lowered his gun at the sight of the kitchen, of her, the cold metal weighing his arm like the last thing holding him to the planet. The specter of Abigail lived and breathed and cried in front of him. 

“Where is he?” He asked her as someone who could answer, no longer a ghost. And as if summoned, there was Hannibal.

Will turned, unaware of his pace. These seconds stretched into hours, years, like he was turning to face the black hole himself. “You were supposed to leave.” Will couldn’t speak above a whisper.

Hannibal was a vision. It should have scared Will, sent his thumb to the safety of his gun on reflex, but he could only stare in awe. The blood and disarray looked right; the tightly buttoned bodice ripped away. This was Hannibal stripped bare for him. Tears glinted in his brown eyes like blades.

“We couldn’t leave without you.”

There were times when it felt like entire oceans separated them. Such distance and resentment that Will had crossed the expanse to find him again out of spite. Yet here they were, in the center of that ocean and a bloodied kitchen, the eye of their storm where he could finally see clearly.

 _Me._ There was an _us_ , a real and tangible _we_ , a space created in his shape in Hannibal’s life. Will didn’t have to look inside himself to know there was a space etched for Hannibal there too- he felt it. Those twin spaces were the same carved home. There was no ocean, or gravity, or degree of separation. They had always been the same storm. 

Hannibal took a deep, readying breath. He ran his warm wide hand over Will’s cheek, thumb tracing the shell of his ear, settling on the side of his neck. He drank in everything about Will, one last bittersweet taste of him. Wide honest eyes like a roiling sea, damp curls, crooked nose, parted lips- his smell that even the rain couldn’t wash away. 

Will saw the knife in the edge of his sight, a glossy teardrop curve, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t fear Hannibal any more than Hannibal could hate him. If this was to be their first and last then so be it, but there was no way Will would let this night end without at least trying. He leaned forward, hand reaching to clutch the back of Hannibal’s shirt, and he kissed him.

He felt the knife and the kiss at the same time. Sharp and hot in his side, shallow, and the soft seam of Hannibal’s mouth, quivering. Will’s gun slipped from his hand and fell. He kept his eyes closed, savoring what time he had left, and pulled himself closer. Walking into his blade to feel his warmth.

Will felt the sob in Hannibal’s shoulders, then a defeated sigh on his lips, then the sting of the knife pulling away from his flank and clattering to the floor. It was an exhalation, of every held breath pressurized between them. Hannibal pulled away from their kiss, pulling Will into a shaky embrace by the back of his neck, other hand pressing into Will’s new wound. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s shoulder. He wove his fingers through the wet curls at the base of Will’s skull. “And you- you wanted to surprise me.”

Will shook his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck- he didn’t- not anymore. He’d changed his mind, why else would he be here? Why else would he have called? Will only felt physical and real in the places Hannibal touched, points of reference and clarity. Warm anchoring shoulders, strong hands, pressure on his stinging wound. 

Hannibal’s voice was raw, more strained than he’d ever heard it. “I let you know me. See me.” His arms tightened painfully around Will, only briefly. “I gave you a rare gift.”

“I want it,” Will breathed. “I want this.”

There were words then, exchanged through points of contact and the pulse of blood. A mutual understanding, a revelation. They were changed- both of them- by each other. _For_ each other. 

Hannibal took a hungry breath of Will before he dared to speak again. “Fate and circumstance have returned us to this moment.”

_Forgiveness._

“Abigail.” Hannibal spoke over Will’s shoulder. She was a statue, shocked and unsure- waiting for something bloody and senseless that she’d come to expect. “Time to go.”

Abigail released a long-held breath, hands shaking. _Not here, not tonight._ “Okay,” she said, nodding and relearning movement. “Okay.”

Once she’d stumbled out of the kitchen, Hannibal gripped Will’s hair hard and pulled them into a bruising kiss. Will’s unsure what made him dizzy- the kiss or the small stab wound- but Hannibal tastes like salt and blood and he’s never felt more stable. He tastes like clarity. 

“You have a second change to make this decision,” Hannibal whispers against his lips. 

“Why do you think I came?” Will leans back enough to see Hannibal fully, eyes still watery. There was never a choice, only trepidation.

“Why does the fox come running?” Hannibal asks.

“Not for the sake of the rabbit.” Will’s face pinches. He leans more of his weight into Hannibal, who turns them slowly toward the counter. “I want this Hannibal.”

Hannibal leans him against the kitchen counter, taking a clean dishtowel hanging on a cabinet handle and pressing it to his wound. He knew where he was cutting with that knife, how he was going to keep cutting. He didn’t hit anything vital by design. Hannibal was thankful he’d only cut this far.

“There’s much for us to talk about, isn’t there.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and placed it over the rag for him to hold.

“Yes.”

Hannibal kept his hand over Will’s on the wound, the blood slowing. “I don’t want to lie anymore, Will.”

“Neither do I.” Will is pale, but his eyes are bright and intense staring back at Hannibal.

“A promise then?” Hannibal asks. Will radiates with a glowing intensity, and Hannibal pauses to absorb it, waiting for a reply. Then, with his next words, Will surprises Hannibal again- as he always does.

“A vow.”

**Author's Note:**

> !! i could expand this if people want more rewrites haha. this...i had emotions writing it fdsdfd. 
> 
> based on this post: https://slutty-mortician.tumblr.com/post/641967194937458688/please-please-please-can-will-just-kiss-hannibal
> 
> title is from just like heaven by the cure


End file.
